1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a face clustering device, a face clustering method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a method of efficiently managing face information of a character or the like included in a video is gaining attention. For example, JP-A-2009-81883 discloses a method of providing resource data for enabling a user to easily grasp face information of a character included in a video and the appearance scene of the character. Also, JP-A-2010-3021 discloses a method of realizing acceleration and accuracy enhancement of face clustering by aggregating face information of one same person at the time of detecting face information included in a video and removing face information not suited for face clustering from the aggregated face feature quantities.